Ron's Wonderful Life
by MorganaThreshwood
Summary: What if Ron was never born? Would Life be the same? Ron starts to question this on a Christmas in which everything seems to go wrong and James Potter (Ron's sort of guardian angel type) allows him to see...
1. Default Chapter Title

Ron's Wonderful Life  
  
By: Morgana Threshwood  
  
Note: I wrote this before 4 came out. I always figured it must be tough to be Ron and I wondered if he felt sort of like, "I wish I were never born" feelings. So in it's a Wonderful Life ripoff; Ron's Wonderful Life…  
  
It was Christmas break at Hogwarts. Harry Potter was awakened as usual by his best friend Ron Weasley. Ron had always for the past three years at Hogwarts on Christmas morning had thrown his pillow at Harry saying, "Oy, presents!" Harry woke up to see many presents at the end of his bed. His most by far. He got his usual sweater for Ron's mother, this time saying #1 Seeker across the front. He had gotten fudge from Hagrid, chocolate frogs from Cho, and "Tactics used by Ireland and Bulgaria ; champions of Quidditch" from Hermione. Leave it to Hermione to give a book. From Sirius he had gotten a voice changer. You speak into it first saying who you would like to imitate then afterwards you sound like that person until you say your name back. Malfoy prepare to have a few detentions, Harry sniggered.  
  
Ron, however, seemed to get a meager helping of presents. He was holding a letter looking slightly disgusted.  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"A letter from mum," Ron replied. He read, " 'Sorry Ron dear but I ran out of maroon yarn. I hope you enjoy this hat instead.'" Ron picked up the wool hat. It was bright pink.  
  
"At least its not maroon," Harry smiled politely, "You hate maroon."  
  
"But pink is so much worse!" Ron exclaimed. "Oh course she is going to have enough pink! She only has one girl. She should have given it to Ginny!"  
  
"Well, what did Hermione give you?" Harry asked giving him a knowing smile. He was getting vibes that Ron and Hermione had more than "just friends" feelings.  
  
"Every flavor bean," Ron said disappointed, "And the past handful all tasted like dung."  
  
"Talk about being subtle!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, do you like mine?"  
  
Ron looked at the package labeled from Harry. He unwrapped it. It was a Firebolt 2. Ron was now a chaser on the Quidditch team (Katie Bell moved up to Keeper) and all he had was a Cleansweep 5. Firebolts were extremely expensive. He couldn't believe Harry got him one.   
  
"Harry why did you get me this?" Ron asked disapprovingly. "I did not get you anything." Ron did not have the money to do so.  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
"Out of pity?"  
  
"No! Where did you get such an idea? I would never do that!"  
  
  
"You should not have spent that much money on me and you know it!"  
  
"I wanted to!" Harry was not going to tell Ron the truth that he got a discount on it because he was the famous Harry Potter. That would only make Ron feel worse.  
  
"Listen," Harry began. "Christmas is about more than just presents-"  
  
He was broken off by Fred and George who burst into the room like they usually did. Always trying to make an entrance, those hams. They had their full sweaters, red (not quite maroon).  
  
"Merry Christmas gentlemen!!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Why did you say that?" George asked.  
  
"Well someone's got to fill in for Percy."  
  
Ron tried to hide the hat but the twins saw it before he could. The snatched it away from him.  
  
"Ooo its pink!" Fred said.  
  
"Put it on! Put it on!" George cheered.  
  
"No!" Ron tried to stop them but they were stronger than him. The wool cap was forced on. The twins forced it over his face but Ron rolled it up about to take it off. However Fred and George forced it down. The clash of pink and Ron's fiery red hair was severe to look at.   
  
"This is not fair!" Ron grumbled.  
  
"At least its not maroon," George spoke.  
  
"Yeah you hate maroon," Fred replied.   
  
"That's not the point!" Ron grumbled finally throwing off the hat. "It's the principle!"  
  
Harry was confused, "Principle?"  
  
"Yes principle!" Ron yelled.   
  
"Wow a firebolt 2!" The twins chorused, stroking it.  
  
"Who gave you this?" George asked.  
  
"Harry," Ron mumbled.  
  
"Harry?!" They chorused once again. They rushed to Harry's side.  
  
"Oh Harry!" George said melodramatically.   
  
"Comrade!" Fred came in. "Friend! Most talented-"  
  
"And I pray generous one!"  
  
"No," Harry said flatly and smiled a bit.   
  
"Well alright," Fred said making a puppy face. His twin and he exchanged glances then smiled evilly. They snatched Ron's new Firebolt 2 and ran out of the room. Ron got up and chased after them. Harry sighed. Here we go again, he thought.  
  
  
  
Ron was not having a good day. While chasing, his brothers to get his expensive present back, Peeves the poltergeist tripped Ron, which sent Ron flying down the stairs, knocking his front tooth out. Luckily, Madam Promfrey glued it back in no damage done but Ron could not enjoy the feast as everyone else. His feast consisted of applesauce and soup. He could not eat anything solid. What made matters worse was that the Slytherins that stayed over the holidays were chewing merrily in his face as if laughing. More pity I don't need, Ron thought. He remained depressed throughout the night. Harry tried to cheer him up and Fred and George, who felt guilty about the tooth thing, tried to too. But he hated it. He felt that everyone felt he was a lost case. A person to feel sorry for. And what was worse was he suspected Harry was starting to feel that way about him. What made things worse was the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher could not remember Ron's name (he never could). He would always refurr to Ron as, "Oh   
its Harry Potter's sidekick." Or "Oh its little Harry Potter's little friend." That particular night the DADA professor said, "Oh Potter's little friend! I heard what happened! Are you alright?" At that Ron mumbled to be excused and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
His brothers and Harry caught up to him. Ron pretended no one was there.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, Ron!" George replied giving Ron a pat on the back.  
  
"Yeah to him we are the brothers of Harry Potter's sidekick," Fred chortled.  
  
"I doubt that," Ron mumbled. The twins exchanged glances. Their brother was in one of his "moods". The snuck off into a direction that only Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, and Padfoot knew.   
  
Harry proceeded to follow Ron into the common room.  
  
"Hey," Harry asked suspciously, "You want to talk? You look depressed."  
  
Ron only humphed.  
  
Harry tried again, "Want to have a go at chess?"  
  
Ron shook his head. He will probably let me win because he feels sorry for me, "Just leave a me alone!" Ron continued towards his room. Harry just stayed in the common room and thought it best to let Ron be. If he wanted to talk he would.   
  
  
  
Ron sat at the edge of his bed thinking about how pathetic he was. I have no place, Ron thought. I just live in the shadows of other people, my brothers, the famous Harry Potter, the remarkably intelligent Hermione Granger. Harry hardly needed him. He usually did everything on his own. What he did not know Hermione filled in. With the whole ordeal of Sirius Black he laid unconcious or could not move because of a broken leg. Pathetic, Ron thought. He was just a nuisience.   
  
"You know?" Ron said outloud to no one in particular, "The whole world would be better off if I was not born."  
  
Suddenly Ron was surrounded by a bright blue light. When it faded. He realized he was not alone. He turned to face what looked like to be an apparition of Harry Potter at first glance. However when he examined it better he realized it was not.   
  
"Hello, Ron," he said.  
  
"W-w-who are you?" Ron stampered.  
  
"Don't you regonize me?" the apparition said, "I'm James Potter."  
  
"Harry's dad?"  
  
The ghost nodded.   
  
"Well, Harry's down in the common room," Ron replied dryly, "He'll be most excited to meet you."  
  
"I was sent to speak to you Ron," James said. "By the higher order of truth."  
  
"Why you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well the higher order of truth thought that you would feel more comfortable with me."  
  
"Oh wonderful even the people up there connect me to Harry."  
  
"Are you showing some sort of bitterness?"  
  
"All my life I've been in the shadow. My life has no purpose. I am just the shadow! I have nothing against Harry. He's the greatest friend I ever had but sometimes I wish I could be famous for once. I'm sick of being second, sick of being…me. "  
  
"I used to feel the same with my friend Remus and Sirius sometimes but you got to stick it out and be happy who you are."  
  
"Easier said then done."  
  
There was a pause  
  
"Ron, I can cast a spell even though I am a ghost that you might like."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"At your words I can place you in the world if Ronald Weasley was not born. Let me warn you that what you will see will not be pretty."  
  
Ron was a bit skeptical. After a pause he said defiantly, "I wish I was never born!"  
  
He was surrounded by a bright blue light that seemingly blinded him. When it cleared he was outside his house. Nothing much had changed except he was now transparent like a ghost. Ron just scoffed.  
  
"This doesn't look bad," Ron said.  
  
"Looks can be decieving," James said. "Inside, it is much different." He snapped his fingers and the two of them were inside the Burrow.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2  
  
  
Inside, not too much has changed. Mrs. Weasley was cooking dinner it appeared. The table was set for one less than usual and at a second glance it was actually 2 less... Ron scoffed. However, he stopped when he realized his mother was crying.   
  
"Mum?" Ron cried out rather weakly.  
  
"She can't hear you," James replied. "You don't exist. You are just a ghost."  
  
"Why is she crying?" Ron asked with alarm.  
  
"Shh!" James hissed putting his index finger to his mouth.  
  
Ron's mum wiped her eyes and turned around to place the food on the table.  
  
"Kids! Dinner's ready!"  
  
The first one down the stairs was of course Percy. He looked less cocky then usual and rather preoccupied, but not school/work preoccupied but rather emotionally preoccupied. He also looked downright exhausted. Next came Fred and George, their mischeivous and bright looks were absolutely no where in sight. They looked extremely sad, which Ron had only seen about once or twice. Even in the most grave situations the twins always seemed to be lightening it up finding humor in it. But this was not one of those times.   
  
They were followed closely by Charlie and Bill, who did not look up but were rather interested what was on their feet. Charlie rubbed his forearm across his nose and eyes making a sniffing sound. He was crying. Bill's puffy eyes signaled that he had just finished. All of them took a seat.  
  
Ron's mum asked, "Where is Ginny?"  
  
"She said she wasn't hungry," Bill answered his voice quivering. "I tried to get her down but she won't leave her room."  
  
"I'll get her before we…go…" Mrs. Weasley said. The meal continued in eerie silence.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked his forehead wrinkled in consern, "Where's dad?"  
  
"Just watch," James answered. He snapped his fingers and in a similar fashion as before they were in Ginny's room. She was sitting by her window. Her cheeks were moist and her eyes red and puffy. She looked beyond mourning. Ron was taken back wanting to cry along with her…for whatever reason. Ginny looked like she wanted to cry even more then she already did, but there were no more tears left in her. Ron walked up to Ginny, wanting to comfort her anguish but his hand went right through her.  
  
"I told you, you are like a ghost," James said. "She doesn't know you exist."  
  
"Why is she so upset…"Ron began to ask but then stopped. It hit him like one of Crabbe or Goyle's punches.   
  
Ginny then began to talk out-loud to herself and Ron knew he was right, "Why did you have to take my father away? Why did you have to take him so soon? Why?! Why did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have to be born?! Why did he have to kill daddy?!" She let out a dry sob.  
  
Ron stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. He was speechless.  
  
"I could bring you to see the funeral," James said, "But you get the idea."  
  
"He," Ron said as if he bit into something that was extremely sour, "killed him. But why?"  
  
"Voldemort does not need a reason," James said bitterly.  
  
Ron winced, "Please say You-Know-Who."  
  
"Sorry about that," James said.  
  
"But there had to be some sort of connection," Ron said.  
  
"You want a connection," James replied. "Your first year at Hogwarts is when Voldemort comes to power. He over runs the ministry and killed all those who resisted."  
  
Ron gulped painfully. Even though this was not true the thought of it made him extremely meloncoly, "At least he died bravely."  
  
James smiled a little but then turned serious, "You-Know-Who was an expert at breaking up families. Look at Harry and mine. And in this future it touches yours. Ginny is only 10 years old. She barely got 10 years to spend with her father. She will grow into a woman barely knowing such a man as Arthur Weasley. The whole family, 7 in all, will not be able to spend the time as they could because you were not born."  
  
"But," Ron said trying to find the words. "I still don't see what this has got to do with me…"  
  
"Oh really?" James replied almost mistily, "Maybe a little visit to Harry will refresh your memory." And James snapped his fingers and the two were on their way again.  
  
  
  
Note Sorry another cliff-hanger. J  



End file.
